


Jawbreaker

by draculaspetbee



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculaspetbee/pseuds/draculaspetbee
Summary: I wrote this for my friend, and it is just pure, pure fluff.Alex woke to the sweet smell of pancakes wafting through the room. A warm solid weight next to him snuffled and small legs kicked gently against his side. He didn’t want to move from the warm cocoon of blankets that enveloped him, but he could hear a soft singing and the scrape of a spatula calling him like a siren song. He stretched slowly, careful not to disturb Buffy next to him as she lay twitching, obviously deep in some doggy dream. She huffed anyway as he moved, and he couldn’t help the small smile as he rubbed her belly. He put on his prosthetic and, not wanting to completely abandon the warmth of the bed, rustled through his drawers to find his soft cream sweats.
Relationships: Forrest Long/Alex Manes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Jawbreaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pastelwitchling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelwitchling/gifts).



Alex woke to the sweet smell of pancakes wafting through the room. A warm solid weight next to him snuffled and small legs kicked gently against his side. He didn’t want to move from the warm cocoon of blankets that enveloped him, but he could hear a soft singing and the scrape of a spatula calling him like a siren song. He stretched slowly, careful not to disturb Buffy next to him as she lay twitching, obviously deep in some doggy dream. She huffed anyway as he moved, and he couldn’t help the small smile as he rubbed her belly. He put on his prosthetic and, not wanting to completely abandon the warmth of the bed, rustled through his drawers to find his soft cream sweats. They engulfed him in the best way, keeping him safe and warm as he wandered into the kitchen to find his boyfriend swaying by the stove top. Alex couldn’t stop himself from wrapping his arms around the man and moving his hips in time with the song he was singing.

“What’s the special occasion?”

“Hmm? What do you mean Captain?”

Alex snuggled his face into the crook of Forrest’s neck at the term of endearment. It had taken some time to get used to the soft tone that he used with it, but now it just made him blush tremendously.

“You’re making our special pancakes, with chocolate chips and everything.”

“Well, someone is giving a super special performance today at the open mic, so I thought we could spend the day doing a few of your favorite things, starting with our special pancakes.” A warmth spread deeply in his chest, heating him from the inside out. Alex knew he must be blushing furiously and snuggled his face further into his boyfriend’s neck. “Go on, sit, this was the last pancake anyway.”

“How’d you do all of this without me waking up anyway? I’m usually up hours before you.”

“I may have woken up a few hours early so that I could get working. It was no trouble.” Alex sank into his usual spot at the table, and Forrest set a plate heaping with food in front of him. As he took in the array Forrest took a moment to press a gentle kiss to his cheek, spreading the blush from his cheeks up the back of his neck. Forrest just grinned at him fondly and began digging into his own food.

* * *

They cleaned up the kitchen together, moving in sync as Forrest washed the dishes and Alex dried. At some point Buffy came lumbering in and flopped down at their feet. Alex could practically see the hearts in Forrest’s eyes as he looked down at her. She let out a long sigh, sounding so put upon that it startled a laugh out of Alex.

“So, what’s next?” Alex tossed the drying rag to his boyfriend, so he could wipe the suds off of his hands.

“Well, I figured we could stay in for today, at least until open mic starts,” he glanced not-so-subtly at the couch where he had pillows and blankets already set out. “I may have updated my old Hulu subscription so that we could watch Buffy for a while.” He gently tugged on Alex’s hand, leading him over to the couch and began getting the blankets ready for a soft little nest.

“Forrest,” his boyfriend glanced up, a lock of blue hair falling into his face as he did so, “You really didn’t have to do all of this.” He rubbed the back of his neck, not quite able to maintain eye contact with the man in front of him who was staring so adoringly at him.

“You deserve it Alex,” Forrest cupped Alex’s face with his hands, making them lock eyes. “You deserve to be put first, to be cared for.” He couldn’t help himself at that, and surged forward kissing his boyfriend fiercely, before Forrest took it over, turning it soft and languid. He felt the hands move from his face down to his hips and let himself be pulled tight against the other man’s chest. Forrest moved them back, never breaking contact until his knees it the edge of the couch, and they went tumbling onto it, Forrest on his back and Alex spread on top of him.

“Shit, are you ok?” Alex lifted himself off of his boyfriend’s chest a bit, trying to see better, but Forrest made a noise of discontent, and pulled him back in. He began kissing his neck, whispering sweet nothings until he let out a low moan as Alex tangled his hands in Forrest’s hair and gripped tight, trying to keep steady in the onslaught of affection.

The didn’t end up watching much Buffy that day.

* * *

The nerves were starting to grow as he got ready for open mic. He had showered off the day’s activities and was standing in front of his open closet, trying to decide what he was going to wear out with Forrest. Finally making up his mind, Alex pulled out a pair of dark wash jeans he knew hugged his hips and ass almost sinfully tight, knowing just how much Forrest would love stripping them off him later that night. Next was a dark green shirt, one that he knew made the colors in his eyes pop, and he rounded out the outfit with the black leather jacket he’d taken to wearing. As he was tying his boots up, he noticed movement at the doorway, and knew it was Forrest leaning there, watching him finish getting ready.

“You look amazing Alex. God, I’m so lucky to have you.” He felt heat rise, but instead of brushing off the compliment like usual, he just grinned at his boyfriend, letting himself bask in the sincerity.

“Thanks. You don’t look half bad yourself.” In fact, Forrest looked like he was glowing and comfortable, wearing one of his loose-fitting sweaters and striped shirts, an outfit that Alex knew made him feel grounded.

“Hey,” Forrest moved from his spot by the door and sat on the bed. He started fidgeting with one of the many solid silver rings as he spoke, his voice coming out halting and hesitant, “So, I was going through a box of my old things the other day, and I found some of my old high school rings. And uh, I don’t have much use for them anymore, but I kind of don’t want to sell them.” His knee started bouncing, Alex gently set a hand on it to calm him down a bit.

“Forrest, are you asking if I would want to wear some of your rings?” His boyfriend looked up, startled.

“This doesn’t have to mean anything Alex, not if you don’t want it to. It’s just that I have a lot of them, and I didn’t want to just... I know that we’re still kind of early in this, and I just tho-“ Alex cut his ramblings off his a kiss, sighing into it as Forrest wrapped his arms around him and mussed his hair with his hands.

“I would love to.” He whispered in the space between them when they finally broke apart to breath. Alex could see Forrest’s face break into a grin, and the man reached behind him and rummaged in his pockets before pulling out a small chain with a silver ring hanging on the end.

“I didn’t know what size you wore, so I though this might be best in case they were too small, they’re from years ago.” He held out his hand and Forrest let the chain and ring pool there, warm to the touch from being so close to Forrest’s body.

“Thank you so much for today. It means the world to me that you did this.” Forrest shook his head a bit when Alex spoke and leaned over to put a kiss on his cheek. Alex would never admit but he _always_ felt a thrill go up his spine when Forrest did that. It made him feel adored, wanted just for who he was. 

“C’mon we should get going, don’t want to miss my favorite act of the night.” Forrest held out a hand, and Alex took it, letting him help him from the edge of the bed. With the other hand, he slipped the necklace on and felt the heavy reassuring weight of the ring on his chest. It sat there as a testament that he was loved, no matter what.


End file.
